If Only Every Morning Could Be Like This
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: Jemma Simmons has two PhD's in Biochemistry. Too bad they don't exactly come in handy as she attempts to make pancakes for breakfast.


**Hey! I'm back with another Skimmons one shot! This wonderful and hopelessly adorable idea was given to me by my best friend. Hope you like it, babe :D Read, Enjoy and Review! Feedback is _greatly _appreciated! **

* * *

It was eight fifteen in the morning when Skye rolled over to the right side of the bed to snuggle into the warmth of her girlfriend, when instead she was met with cold and empty sheets.

She woke up wondering what on earth could have woken up her girlfriend so early on their day off.

Sighing, she got up and put on a sweater. She opened her pod's door, really hoping that Jemma was not awake this early just to be working in the lab.

She walked quietly through the bus's hallway, careful not to wake anyone up from their much needed sleep.

The bus was completely quiet except for the hum of the plane's engine.

Well it was until she heard the sound of something clattering to the floor and someone quietly yelling, "Oh bloody hell," from the kitchen.

"Well I guess she's not in the lab," Skye mumbled to herself.

She walked towards the kitchen to find a frustrated looking Jemma Simmons knelt on the ground trying to pick up a fallen bowl and whisk.

Skye stayed in her spot and observed the scene before her. There was a giant cookbook on the kitchen counter with a tablet next to it. There was a white powder mix covering the ground and the counter. It was also in Jemma's hair, Skye noted. The stove was also on with Jemma hovering over it when Skye heard her exclaim out loud to herself, "Oh dear God, I've got two PhD's in Biochemistry. They're just some bloody pancakes for crying out loud! Why is this so hard?" So this was what she was up to, Skye thought.

Skye stayed hidden in her place while she admired Jemma from afar. With pancake mix in her bun of messy hair and an adorable frustrated look on her face, Skye thought that that might have been the cutest Jemma had ever looked. She was in absolute awe at the fact that Jemma, _her_ Jemma, had woken up early in the morning just to make them pancakes for breakfast.

After she heard Jemma mutter, "Oh bloody hell," for the fifth time in the span of three minutes, and after a scent of something burning went through her nose, Skye decided that she had to step in. "Well I sure am glad that I didn't wake up to an empty bed just to find you in the lab," Skye spoke, startling Jemma.

Jemma jumped up, "Oh. Ah. Hello Skye," she greeted with wide eyes.

Skye smiled then walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her. "You woke up early just to make us breakfast?" Skye asked, the awe evident in her voice. Jemma blushed, "Well you did say yesterday that your favourite breakfast had always been pancakes, ever since the Brodys used to make them every Sunday. I also know that you probably have not eaten them in years, since you were living in your van and all, so I thought I would make you some and surprise you with your favourite breakfast in bed." Then she groaned, turned off the stove and deposited the burnt pancakes into the garbage. "But as you could see, much like lying, cooking is not something I particularly excel at," she sighed.

Skye smiled then used her thumb to wipe some batter off of Jemma's left cheek. "Maybe I can help," she offered. "No. I wanted to make you breakfast and I shall," she insisted. "You can just sit on the couch and wait while _I_ finish making some delicious pancakes," she ordered, putting an emphasis on the 'I.'

Skye sighed in defeat. If there was one thing she knew, she knew that Jemma was just as stubborn as she was once she had her mind set on something. She turned to go towards the lounge when she spotted the plate on the counter bar that separated the kitchen from the lounge. "Did you make scrambled eggs too?" she questioned. Jemma ducked her head in embarrassment, "yeah, those were actually my first try and the burnt ones were my second." "Wow, so your cooking skills really are like your lying skills," Skye teased as she grinned. Jemma rolled her eyes, "thanks for the encouragement, darling." "You're welcome," she smirked. "But you know what they say, third time's the charm." "Indeed, they do. Now leave so I could start on my third attempt at making perfect pancakes," Jemma shooed Skye to the lounge.

Skye sat down and picked up her laptop that she left on the table last night. She opened Tumblr and soon she found herself lost in all the pictures. She occasionally looked up at Jemma as she heard her mutter an incoherent swear word. Although, that had become less frequent, so Skye figured that the biochem genius must have finally gotten the hang of the pancake making art.

Twenty minutes later, Skye saw Jemma place two plates on the table in front of her. She looked up to see a proud looking Jemma. "Ta da!" Jemma announced contently.

"Wow," Skye grinned. "You did it! Maple Syrup and everything." "Well I do not have two PhD's for nothing," she winked. "Now come on, I want you to try them!" She said excitedly.

Skye picked up her plate but was stopped by Jemma. "Actually," Jemma blushed, "May I feed you the first bite?" Jemma's cheeks flushed red. Skye smiled then squealed, "My God, you are just too cute!" she exclaimed. She went over and kissed Jemma's nose which was covered by a bit of pancake mix powder before she said, "Yes you may feed me the first bite."

Jemma sighed in relief then cut up a bite of the pancake with the fork. Skye opened her mouth and Jemma fed her the bite. "mmm," Skye mumbled in response and continued to eat her pancake. "I know these probably are not anywhere as good as the ones the Brodys used to make and I'm sorry but I just really wanted to surprise you. We have been so busy with mission after a mission, so I thought the least I could do was make, well actually attempt to make, you your favourite breakfast. You also don't have to pretend that they taste good, it's ok-"

Skye silenced Jemma's rambling with a peck on her lips. "They're perfect," she whispered against her lips. "They're the best pancakes that I have ever had just because they came from you. I love you, Jem." Skye set the plate back on the table and grabbed Jemma's face in her hands and kissed her, slowly and passionately. Sure the pancakes were not in perfect circles. Sure the pancakes did taste a bit burnt. But they came from Jemma's heart, and that was all that Skye cared about.


End file.
